


布加勒斯特

by Erechtheion



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: '90s Bundesliga, Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 96/97赛季多特蒙德欧冠客战布加勒斯特之星，大巴上的安迪和兰伯特





	布加勒斯特

**Author's Note:**

> 写作于2015.06.09
> 
> 灵感来自于兰伯特自传A Bhoy's Story中他和安迪注视着布加勒斯特街头的流浪汉。

正当Paul Lambert独自坐在大巴的双排座上沉思的时候，一阵忙乱的脚步声忽然从大巴前方传来，抬起头一看原来是Andreas Moeller缩着裤子一路跑了进来。 

 

“Andy，我们等了你半天都没开车，你磨磨蹭蹭这么晚回来都干了什么？”坐在Lambert前排的Matthias Sammer十分严肃地说道。他一向严肃认真，就算只看到个后脑勺，Paul也能想象得出他此时此刻的神情。 

 

长着一张娃娃脸的前腰收起了笑容，他噘着嘴有些不耐烦地说道，“出来的时候我的表不见了，我回球场的更衣室去找了……对不起我下次再也不迟到了，让队友们等这么久。”Andy不好意思地看看四周队友一脸嫌弃的眼神，别过头去一脸不爽地坐到了Paul的旁边。 

 

Matthias说得并没有错，虽然Paul并不觉得这问题需要这么严肃地交代，然而这就是德国人的本性——职业而理性，多特蒙德在德甲取得这么好的跟这两个重要因素是密不可分的。苏格兰的小伙子再次内心感叹到这就是大陆足球的优越性，并为自己能在这样一支优秀的球队中效力而感到荣幸。什么时候苏格兰国内也这么强调纪律的重要性就好了，他忍不住还是会想到背后的故乡。 

 

“Andy，”Paul碰了碰一脸不开心的好友的胳膊，“手表找到了没？” 

 

本来有些失神的Andy终于反应过来，一脸认真地点点头，“找到是找到了，但是费了半天劲。我有点着急回去找手表忘了拿通行证，偏偏球场的门卫莫名其妙怎么也认不得我的脸，死都不让我进去。他又不会讲英文，更别提德文了，比划了半天吵了一架终于来了个会说英文的才把我放进去。找了一圈发现就放在椅子上，真是奇怪我居然忘了把它放进包里。” 

 

“不会讲英文确实挺麻烦的……”Paul一脸认同，“不过最后找到了就好，我看你在里面呆了那么久还以为你走丢了呢。” 

 

“走丢了哈哈哈，”Andy忍不住笑了出来，“我都多大了？你这话就算是说Lars，他都得跳起来揍你一顿哈哈哈……” 

 

“呃……”Paul有些尴尬，扭头看向窗外，夜已经深了，布加勒斯特的街道上点着灯，算是给黑暗中的城市增添了些许生命力，暂时地遮盖了白日内街区的阴沉。他的目光毫无目的地略过城市的夜景，思绪却早就飘到了虚空中。尽管视线落在窗外，脑海里却是一点相关的画面都没有。他想到了傍晚出发去比赛的路上，Andy指给他看的那个男人，一丝不挂地坐在下水道的口子上，与这个城市的贫穷一样压在他心里不好受。 

 

Andy早就不笑了，他也顺着Paul的视线注视着窗外，瞳孔一动不动地盯着窗外。与Paul的防空不同，他像是被莫名其妙吸引住了一样，眼神里透露的情绪复杂难辨。 

 

“Paul，”队友冷漠得有些机械的声音刺穿了虚空，他指了指对面，“他还在那儿。” 

 

早上他们看到的那个男的还坐在那里，似乎根本就没有移动过。不知不觉中，他们两个似乎被阴霾围住了一样，陷入了思绪的海洋。没有人开口说一句话，没有人做任何眼神的交流，只有漫长得似乎停止的静默，在一个又一个由窗外投射进屋内的那些或明或暗的斑驳片影间流动着。大巴的发动机“嗡嗡”地发出声音，或多或少地为这样一幅无声的画面增添了些许情绪。 

 

还是Andy先开了口，“我小时候在家附近的街上也见过这样的人……哪儿都有这样的人……” 

 

Paul扫到Andy有些意味深长的眼神，没有回答。转眼间大巴穿过了一条隧道。 

 

“Andy，布加勒斯特是不是有很多这样的隧道？我记得去球场的时候就经过好多条隧道。” 

 

“我不知道，”Andy嘴角莫名划过一个笑，但很快就消失不见了，“因为我之前从没来过这里。” 

 

“没来过啊……我其实也没来过。”两人之间的气氛总算轻松了些。 

 

Andy转过身，稍稍靠得离Paul近了一点，“不，有可能来过，但是我忘了而已。” 

 

“是啊，你去过那么多的地方比赛，怎么会记得那么清楚？” 

 

年长两岁的中场核心把手放在了对方的大腿上，“我从不记这些东西，因为比赛更加重要。” 

 

Paul笑了，“你们德国人就是这样，这些天我算是领教全了，可真羡慕你们啊。” 

 

“有什么好羡慕的？不觉得太约束了吗？”Andy又往左边挪了一些，左腿撑在了座位上。 

 

“我倒是觉得有时候这些约束是必要的。”Paul思索了一下，揉了揉头发，“无组织不成绩啊。” 

 

“看来你在德国呆得还挺适应，”Andy转头看了一眼正前方，那里有一个隧道，“我很开心。” 

 

“谢谢， 来了德国以后我才知道我要学得还有很多，”Paul笑了笑，“我——” 

 

车子进入了隧道。一瞬间，周遭的人或物都被黑暗吞没了，就连悬在Paul喉咙口的那个音节也不能幸免。发动机令人心情烦躁的声音也不见了，只听得见两个人的深重的呼吸声在四周空荡荡地回响着。莫名间Paul似乎听到了火车开动的声音——布加勒斯特的隧道里面并没有火车，也不该有，只能说这真真切切的声音来自记忆深处的电影，而自己突然就幻听了，或者说他现在身在梦境中，早已离开了这条隧道。旁边的队友都像是退到了黑幕以后，识趣地留下他们两个人在黑夜里狂欢，只有Andy一双深蓝的眼睛在黑暗中泛着幽深的光。 

 

上帝啊，我一定是在做梦，我一定是在做梦，我一定是在做梦……这隧道怎么他妈那么长。Paul止不住这么想道，他的手心冒着汗。 

 

这比布加勒斯特一般的隧道要长上两倍，没有灯，但两个人脑海里却被一片比太阳还要白炽的灯火照耀着，亮得刺眼又虚幻。这灼人的光芒能照瞎人的眼，但他们都不愿闭上眼睛。 

 

火车的车轮有节奏地发出声音，声音越来越远，与此同时，前方闪现出了街灯昏暗的光，一切都归为原处。 

 

Andy翘着二郎腿正坐在座位上，只有牵着Paul的手才能证明刚才似乎发生了什么。Stefan Reuter向后看了一眼，那两个人默不作声，低头不知道在看什么。他没说话，即使他似乎察觉到了什么。 

 

Paul有些不敢相信他们两个人刚才居然吻过了，“Andy，我不是在做梦吧？” 

 

“假如你是在做梦，那么我也没什么跟你好说的。”Andy笑了笑，放开Paul的手，闭上眼睛靠着椅背，“现在我要做梦了，到了酒店记得叫我。” 

 

-FIN-


End file.
